In several airbag module constructions, and particularly in those intended for passenger side use in an automobile, an inflator, also called a gas generator, is mounted inside a canister. In a typical construction the canister, which is sometimes called the reaction can, contains the inflator mounted by attachment to a wall of the canister. The canister opens to the inside of an airbag so that upon actuation of the inflator, gas emitted by the inflator will first enter the canister and from there inflate and deploy the airbag. Airbag modules typical of the kind to which the present invention relates are known and have been described in a number of patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,687, No. 5,069,480, and No. 5,096,222, for example.